Arena
Intro The PVP arena introduced with Desert of Flames. Arena matches (instances) can be created in either , , or and can feature matches with either player characters or Arena Champions. Entrances *Maj'Dul @ *Hafen von Qeynos @ *West-Freihafen @ While there are entrances in different cities, they are not connected, you con only "battle" other people in your same city. The Arena (Overview) The arena is a special instance zone that allows you to play action games versus other players. It allows you to get a taste of PvP without any of the negative consequences (such as experience debt, damage to equipment, etc). It is available to characters of all levels. While it helps to have DoF and/or KoS, they are not necessary. Having the expansions will give you access to more arena maps and allow you to purchase the basic arena champions yourself (from merchant in front of ). Champions are avatars for your character that are intended to balance the playing field so that characters of all levels can play together. During certain games you can use either your own character or the arena champions. The champions are well balanced with different stats and spells for different strategies and play styles. When using your own characters you will have the option to auto-mentor everyone down to specific levels (60, 50, 40, 30, or 20), but unfortunately mentoring leaves you slightly overpowered at your reduced level so the higher levels will have an advantage. I would not recommend this mode unless all participants are close in level. As of now, each arena game has a max of 12 players (6 per team). The three game types available are Team Deathmatch, Capture the Flag, and Destroy the Idol. These games are described in more detail below. Once a team wins a game, it will restart the same game until everyone leaves. There is a safe spawn room for each team where you can change champions if you like or just catch your breath before reentering the fray. This is also a very good place to familiarize yourself with your champion’s spells. You can enter the arena from any one of three locations. The arena entrances are in , , and , all of which access the same instances. When someone creates a game, it will show on the list at all arena's, and people at any arena entrance can join (assuming you haven't password protected it). Games with passwords can be accessed from any location as well, but only by players with that password. Game Types Team Deathmatch: This is a very simple game where there are two teams and the first team to slaughter their opponents wins. You set the kill limit and time limit and let the carnage begin! You can choose characters or champions. First team to the kill limit wins. Rinse and repeat! Capture the Flag: The goal of this game is to steal the enemy flag while protecting your own. You must bring the enemy flag back to your home base but can not win the game if your flag is in the hands of the enemy team. Each team’s flag spawns on a platform directly in front of their spawn rooms. This game is restricted to champions-only as certain character classes would have a huge advantage with speed buffs. While carrying your enemy flag, you are slowed by 31%. Destroy the Idol: The goal of this game is to destroy the enemy’s idol first. The idol is a statue located in front of each of the spawn rooms. This game can be played with either champions or your own characters. Spells/Potions Always make sure to set the hotbar you want champion spells and one-shot spells to appear in as your primary hotbar. You can do this by right clicking on your preferred hotbar and selecting ‘Set as Primary Hotbar’. List of Champion spells can be found with Champion pictures below: *Potions: **Red Potion = Health (Hit Point) potion = gives #? hit points **Blue Potion = Power Potion = gives #? power *One-Shot Spells: **''List of one-shot spells coming soon…'' Arena Champions Champions are Lore, and if you don't have DoF you will have to buy them from another player or have someone fetch them from in . Everyone has access to the four basic champions, Fearknight, Tae Ew Hunter, Frozen Magi, and Fountain Spirit. These can be purchased from the vendor in front of Maj'Dul arena for a whopping 6 silver each. This vendor will also sell a few more champions once you reach a specific number of wins in the arena (although I don't know the exact number). Most other champions are quest rewards and a few are drops from specific named mobs. Each champion has distinct and interesting spells, and each can be very powerful given the right situation or tactics. Champions have five stats - Strength (melee damage), Toughness (hit points), Focus (power), Resilience (resistance), and Speed (movement speed). Each is ranked from 1 to 5. Also, learning when to use the potions or one-shot spells (and knowing where they spawn) can make a significant difference. There are health potions (red), power potions (blue), and one-shot spells (spinning symbol –axe, lightning bold, or shield). Champion